Quizzical
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: -Dorian Gray fic- Based off the 2009 movie, Basil's thoughts before and during his kiss with Dorian. - Basil X Dorian-


_**Quizzical**_

_A/N: Hello all! ~ I had just recently watched the newest DG movie, (2009) and I swear that I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw that Dorian and Basil kissed. As soon as I saw that, I immediately set out to write a story for the two of them. This is my first time writing in this fandom so I'm a little nervous..._

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own Dorian or Basil... If I did... Ohohoho..._

_Quizzical. _ That's what he was. An eternal conundrum to which I doubt I am intelligent enough to solve...

His every move was a simple yet provocative puzzle, designed to confuse and thrill the mind.

He knows what he can do to people... and he uses that power at every chance he gets.

I can see him dancing with those women, their faces brimming with joy. Of course they have no idea how he really he really feels. How he's just using them.

His eyes catch mine for a brief moment and I feel my face grow hot, damn him and his youth-like beauty! He's captivating, enchanting. His face is so youthful, yet his eyes – true windows into the soul, I believe- show such pain and suffering so far beyond his measly twenty years...

I can see him slip off into his back parlour with a few more 'respectable women...'

I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to him about _my_ painting.

He's lounging on a couch, women draped all over him... I cough quietly, almost not wanting to draw attention to myself. He turns; dark eyes regard me almost coldly.

"P-pardon me..." I stutter, wishing nothing more than to simply vanish.

"Oh, did you want me?" He asked, lifting himself up on one elbow.

_Yes..._ a part of my mind whispers quietly. _You don't know how much I _need _you..._

I shake the thought from my head. Forcing myself not to blush like some love struck school girl, I nod curtly. He gently shoos his women away and stands up off the couch, walking over beside me. I can smell him now. It's a musky odour that consists of cigarette smoke, gin and perfume. Though at times that scent is underlined with something much darker, something almost grotesque to think about...

Sometimes that man reeks of blood.

I also shake that thought from my mind and I proceed to discuss the reason I sought him out in the first place.

"That picture is my finest work..." I start, trying not to look him in the eyes. "And I would _greatly _appreciate if-"

I'm cut short by Dorian placing his hand on my arm gently.

"The greatest gift that anyone could ever have..." he trails off, spinning me around slightly and draping one arm over my shoulder. "In fact... In fact I wish that I could tell you just how great it is..."

He's getting so close now... I try to smile away the strange feelings that seem to come so easily with his searing hot hands on my chest.

"Well then it isn't ... so unreasonable to borrow it back for a while..." I say quietly, forcing another smile. Dorian narrows his eyes slightly, like he's thinking about something. His hand slowly creeps up my chest and rests on my neck, causing small shivers to run through me.

"I'm not sure I've ever... fully expressed my gratitude..." his hand slides slowly back down, so slowly it almost hurts. I study his face for a moment, trying desperately to grasp onto some weak form of words.

"I-I hardly think..."

Dorian arches his back slightly and leans forward, capturing my lips gently. His hand goes back to my neck again, resting there. My heart does this strange and erratic beat, almost as if it's vainly trying to escape my very chest.

He pulls away, his eyes trailing over my face, studying it. He leans back in, almost more timid this time, and presses our lips together once more in a quick kiss. He tilts his head up and caresses my nose with his own. My breath catches in my throat and I can feel my face begin to flush.

He looks me over again, his eyes hazy and half lidded and his beautiful rosy lips parted slightly.

His head lowers and he sets himself to the task of my neck, gently kissing every bare inch of sensitive flesh there. I'm so confused, my mind is reeling. I realised that my face must be a stone mask. A horribly confused stone mask.

I find myself being once more regarded by those dark chocolate eyes; he looks confused and almost... hurt? The very notion of me hurting him in any way makes my heart ache terribly. I don't even think about what I'm doing anymore, the sheer feeling of his velvet soft lips against my own has fully dominated my mind. My entire body is screaming for more, while my mind insists that this is wrong, that I have to stop...

I force all rational thoughts aside and push myself forward, joining our lips together. Dorian gasps quietly, his hand traveling up to my shoulder.

He grips me like a vice, trapping me within his forceful embrace.

I love it.

I can feel myself being pushed down onto the lush couch below me; my heart does another one of its erratic beats.

I can also hear Dorian's panting mixing with my laboured breaths as I stare up at him expectantly. He skilfully undoes the buttons on his pants, and I can barely suppress a moan. As he lowers himself onto me, there is only one thing I can manage to think about:

_Dorian..._

**My **_Dorian..._

_A_/N: I tried very hard to make it as identical to the actual scene as possible and I hope I did well enough. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
